When treating hair with conditioner, it would be desirable for the conditioner being used to increase in temperature during actual use. More specifically it would be desirable for the conditioner to increase in temperature after being added to hair that is already wet (for example, after shampooing). Alternatively such a conditioner could be added to dry hair and then after water is added, there would be an increase in temperature in said conditioner. Finally, such a conditioner could be put on hair simultaneously with water and the conditioner would increase in temperature. Such increases in temperature are referred in this specification as self warming. Such self-warming would provide the consumer with a feeling of comfort and relaxation, as well as supplying the consumer with a "signal" that the conditioner composition is working.
A self-warming composition which is presently on the market is Lux Super Rich Self Warming Conditioner. It is an anhydrous glycol containing composition which generates heat through the dissolution of the glycol in water. By contrast the compositions of the present invention generate heat when water adsorbs into the pores of the microporous materials. Anhydrous glycol containing products increase in temperature on application of water, 7 to 8 degrees C. under normal conditions of use on the hair. The compositions of the present invention will often increase in temperature significantly more upon application of water during use in the hair.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved hair conditioner which provides increased self-warming hair conditioner composition during use (i.e., when applied to hair with water) while not decreasing the conditioning provided, and in some cases increasing the conditioning that is provided.